Love you to the moon and back
by NeverbethesameXD
Summary: Quinn Fabray, una chica introvertida y sumida en sus videojuegos y series decide estudiar Medicina en una de las mejores universidades del país. ¿Qué sucederá cuando una pequeña morena llamada Rachel Berry llegue a su mundo para cambiarlo por completo? ¿Dejará nuestra rubia que la morena de hermosa sonrisa se apodere de su corazón?... Espero disfruten de la historia XD.


Capítulo 1

JF: ¡Quinn! Baja rápido que tu padre ya nos espera en el auto. - Escucho a mi madre gritar desde el primer piso de mi casa mientras yo termino de tomar las últimas cosas y emprender viaje a una nueva ciudad.

Creo que aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, soy una chica de 18 años, alta, cabello rubio hasta media espalda, ojos de un color peculiar, algunos dicen que son verdes y otros de color miel... ¿Quién los entiende? en fin... Si se preguntan el porqué de los gritos de mi mamá, lo que sucede es que hoy mis padres me irán a dejar a la universidad, estudiaré Medicina en Yale a ocho horas de Lima, mi ciudad natal. Pretendíamos salir a las 7 de la mañana para que les diera tiempo de volver a casa temprano, pero ya son las 10 am y recién mi padre está terminando de cargar el auto para partir.

Q: ¡Ya voy má! - Agarro mis audífonos, mi celular y mi gorro, doy un largo suspiro al mirar mi habitación, cierro la puerta y bajo corriendo para encontrar a mi mamá en la puerta de la casa esperando impaciente a que salga de la casa.

JF: Hija... ¿Por qué siempre te tardas tanto? - Me pregunta mientras cierra la puerta nos dirigimos hacia el auto donde ya se encontraba mi padre.

RF: Jajaja, relájate Judy, ¡es normal que se demore - Mi padre de ríe de buena gana mientras me abraza por los hombros y me despeina el cabello - nuestra pequeña se va a la universidad! - Exclama entusiasta.

Q: ¡Papá! ¡Ya no soy una pequeña niña! - Le digo simulando que estoy molesta mientras me alejo de su abrazo y me pongo el gorro, a pesar de que no hace mucho frío, me encanta usarlos.

RF: ¡Verdad que ya es toda una adulta! - Vuelve reír de buena gana y se sube al automóvil.

Nos miramos con mi madre, ambas con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros y seguimos dentro del vehículo a mi padre. Nos ponemos en marcha y yo suelto el segundo suspiro más largo del día, estoy emocionada por ir a la universidad y a la vez nostálgica, debido a la distancia que me separa de mi hogar no podré viajar muy seguido por lo que me espera una larga temporada sin poder volver.

Siento mi móvil vibrar en mis jeans y veo como en la pantalla se ilumina el nombre de mi prima, Brittany S. Pierce, quién también estudiará en Yale, sólo que ella se decidió por Danza y coreografía, es realmente buena en eso del baile y desde siempre ha sido su pasión.

Tomo el móvil en mi mano y contestó para no hacerla esperar, realmente es muy berrinchuda cuando no le contesto luego.

Q: ¿Que hay Britt? ¿Todo bien en New Haven? - Le pregunto mientras me introduzco una paleta de frutilla a la boca. Ya estamos saliendo de Lima, veo los árboles pasar por la ventanilla del auto y siento como un pequeño nudo se forma en mi garganta. Suelto el tercer suspiro del día y me obligo a pensar que en poco tiempo estaré de vuelta en mi amada ciudad.

B: ¡Todo es genial Q! - Se nota muy eufórica mi prima - Nuestro cuarto es genial y muy acogedor, ¡ya quiero que llegues para poder pasear por el campus y comenzar esta aventura!

Q: Calma Britt, ya pronto estaremos ahí - Le digo tratando de que respire, siempre es muy optimista, sonrío mientras introduzco nuevamente la paleta en mi boca.

B: ¡Si! Y te informo que ya elegí la mejor habitación - Se burla de mí ya que mis tíos la fueron a dejar ayer, por ende, ya debe tener todas sus cosas instaladas en la habitación.

Q: No te preocupes pequeña, sabes que me conformo con tener mi propio espacio y estar tranquila - Me termino la paleta y guardo el palo de esta en uno de los bolsillos de mi mochila.

B: Lo sé - Escucho su risa a través del auricular del móvil - Dale mis saludos a tus padres, nos vemos en unas horas - Escucho como me envía un beso por el móvil.

Q: En tu nombre, nos vemos - Y luego corto la llamada. Mi prima siempre a sido mi mejor amiga, soy una chica un poco reservada y de pocos amigos, siempre inmersa en mi música favorita y en los videojuegos de PC. Guardo mi móvil en el bolsillo de mis jeans después de conectar el Bluetooth para conectar mis audífonos. No disfruto del viaje si no tengo mi música.

Me recuesto en el asiento y me dispongo a disfrutar el viaje hacia New Haven, veo que mis padres platican entre ellos y ríen de buena gana. Me relajo y comienzo a sentir mucho sueño, decido dormir un par de horas, de todas formas, aún quedan unas 7 horas de viaje y no estaría mal poder dormir unas horitas más hasta que lleguemos, me cubro los ojos con el gorro de lana que llevo puesto y me dispongo a dormir mientras suena So far away de Avenged Sevenfold.

Siento que me alguien me mueve entre sueños, abro lentamente los ojos y veo a mi madre mirándome y diciendo algo que no logro escuchar por tener los audífonos puestos.

JF: Quinn, hija acabamos de llegar - Me dice mientras me termino de quitar los audífonos y los guardo en mi mochila - Ayudemos a tu padre a descargar las cosas para que puedas acomodarlas en tu habitación.

Q: Está bien mamá - Salgo del vehículo mientras me estiró para poder relajar todos mis músculos. Ambas caminamos cargando algunas cosas hasta la que será mi habitación por los próximos cinco años. Abro la puerta y siento como un cuerpo choca contra mi haciendo que tire la caja que llevo en los brazos.

B: ¡Quinnie! ¡Al fin llegaste! - Siento como mi prima me abraza tan fuerte que casi siento que no puedo respirar.

Q: Britt... - Le digo tratando de soltarme de sus brazos y así poder inspirar un poco de aire - También estoy feliz de verte - Le regalo una sincera sonrisa mientras ambas nos levantamos del suelo y me ayuda a recoger las cosas tiradas con anterioridad.

B: ¡Oh! Hola tía Judy - Se percata que mi madre nos observa con una sonrisa en los labios desde la entrada de la habitación, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo.

JF: Hola pequeña - Le brinda un caluroso abrazo. Brittany es hija de la hermana de mamá, desde pequeñas han sido muy unidas al igual que mi prima y yo, es por eso que mi prima es tan eufórica a la hora de vernos, aunque haya pasado incluso menos de dos días.

B: ¿Y el tío Rusell? - Pregunta mirando hacia afuera del dormitorio mientras dejo la caja que llevaba sobre la cama.

JF: Venía detrás nuestro con algunas cajas más - Responde mi madre mientras nos asomamos por la puerta y vemos que mi viejo viene con dos cajas en los brazos, pero no muestra señales de tener problemas con ellas. Me acerco a tomar una de las cajas y Britt aprovecha para abrazarlo, recibiendo de vuelta un medio abrazo de mi papá y un beso cariñoso en la cabeza. Siempre hemos sido muy unidos todos, desde pequeñas que nuestros padres nos llevaban a acampar juntas, a los mismos colegios, siempre juntas en todo, aunque la mayoría de las veces yo soy muy reservada con mis cosas, Britt es la única a la que dejo que entre en mi mundo.

Terminamos de bajar todas las cosas del auto y las dejamos en la habitación, lo cual nos tomó un par de horas más, realmente estamos todos exhaustos de tanto trabajar así que propongo que vayamos a comer algo al restaurant de comida china que está a las afueras de campus y así evitamos tener que lavar la loza sucia al finalizar. Pasamos una agradable tarde comiendo deliciosa comida china entre anécdotas y risas además de mis padres advirtiéndome de aprobar todas las materias en primer lugar antes de pasar demasiado tiempo frente a mi computador jugando videojuegos.

Al llegar a la habitación nos damos cuenta que el reloj marca las 22:00 horas, lo que indica que ya es tiempo de que mis padres vuelvan a Lima, a pesar de que mañana es domingo y ninguno debe trabajar decidieron volver de inmediato y así aprovechar de hacer algunas cosas en casa por el día libre. Ambas nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo, prometiéndoles que nos portaríamos bien y regresaríamos a casa lo más pronto posible. Veo como mis padres de suben al auto y emprenden viaje de regreso a casa.

Q: Uffff – Ya he perdido la cuenta de todos los suspiros durante el día, me voy a mi habitación y me dejo caer en mi cama mientras me quedo viendo hacia el techo blanco, luego siento que Britt se sienta justo a mi lado – Estoy realmente cansada, pero aún no tengo bastante sueño.

B: ¿Qué te parece si es que vamos a una fiesta?, la están organizando los chicos de segundo año como bienvenida para los nuevos – Me dice mi rubia favorita.

Q: ¿Cómo sabes sobre esa fiesta? – la interrogo mientras me incorporo en la cama apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

B: Ayer conocí a un chico muy simpático, su nombre es Noah Puckerman, creo que es de la carrera de Arquitectura, me contó que iría junto a sus primas las cuales no recuerdo de que carreras son – Se quedó pensativa, tratando de recordar lo cual me daba mucha risa debido a los gestos que hacía.

Q: En verdad no tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta Britt, sabes que no me gustan. Prefiero quedarme así aprovecho de ordenar todas mis cosas y luego jugar un poco antes de meterme a la cama – Me levanto y agarro mis posters de mis videojuegos favoritos y películas y comienzo a pegarlas en las paredes cercanas de mi habitación para darles más color.

B: Está bien – Me regala un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – Entonces me arreglaré para ir, solo es a unos cuantos dormitorios de aquí – Dijo mientras salía de mi habitación. Me quedo observando a mi alrededor, es una habitación amplia con paredes de color crema y el techo de color blanco. Tiene una ventana con vista directa a un pequeño parque en medio del campus.

Dentro de la habitación se encuentra una cama de dos plazas junto a una mesita de luz y una lámpara, un armario de cuatro puertas y tres cajones, un escritorio de madera lo suficientemente grande para mi computador, impresora y libros de estudio. También existe otro escritorio un poco más pequeño en donde está mi televisor. Es una habitación acogedora, y mucho más cuando la termine de adornar con todos mis posters, fotografías y otras cosas. Así que una vez que ya todos mis posters están en todas las paredes, comienzo a armar el collage con todas las fotografías de paisajes, mi familia y mías hasta lograr que la habitación sea mucho más acogedora. Una vez que ya tengo todo en su lugar, la ropa en el armario, los libros en el escritorio, etc. me instalo a jugar un rato, me encantas los juegos de guerra como warface, Call Of Duty entre otros, como también me gustan los 5 vs 5 como League of legends, Paladins, etc. En realidad, soy un poco nerd, me gusta ver animes, las películas de Disney, Marvel, DC Cómics, los videojuegos de PC o de consolas, prefiero hacer todas esas cosas antes que salir a una fiesta, jamás he sido buena en lugares con mucha gente, todo lo contrario, a Britt, ella siempre ha sido de tener muchos amigos y salir a fiestas con ellos, creo que es porque es muy alegre y yo un poco amargada.

B: Adiós Quinnie – Escucho su cantarina voz mientras la veo asomarse por mi puerta, lleva unos jeans ajustados, un top negro y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negro – Ya me voy, no me esperes despierta – Se acerca y me da un abrazo.

Q: Disfruta pequeña – Le devolví el abrazo – procura que ningún estúpido se propase contigo, muy bien sabes que le daré su merecido si eso sucede – le dije mientras le sonreía.

B: Lo sé prima, no te preocupes. Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola – Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marchó a la fiesta. Mientras, yo me pongo nuevamente los audífonos inalámbricos y me conectó a mi cuenta de LOL para jugar algunas partidas antes de dormir.

Y así se pasan las horas hasta que me doy cuenta de que son las 5:00 am. y siento que abren la puerta del dormitorio, seguramente es Brittany que viene llegando de la fiesta. Me levanto de la silla y me estiro para relajar mis músculos un poco después de tantas horas en la misma posición. En el baño me lavo los dientes y la cara, me coloco mi pijama y me deslizo bajo las frías sábanas. Dormiré unas pocas horas y mañana obligaré a Britt para que me haga un recorrido por el campus.


End file.
